Love Me
by SterangJinvil No Yume
Summary: Love me love me by Lee Jung Hyun is the song theme.Jin va faire un rêve très hot ou il voit le Diable Jin le toucher et plus(kekeke). Je cite la dernière phrase"En fin de compte je suis seul,je n'ai personne..."(rooh pauvre Jinuuu !)


Jin était perdu dans une foret quand il entendit le son d'une flute traditionnel.

Il chercha d'ou provenait cette musique,

peut etre y'avait-il une habitation tout près d'ici.

La musique enchaina avec un rythme très entrainant,

Jin écarquilla les yeux quand il aperçut enfin la maison.

C'était une grande maison d'un style chinois.

Il décida d'y entrer prudemment.

Il ne risquerai pas d'y avoir un etre maléfique dans cette habitation si ?

Ce n'était pas une foret enchantée.

Cela n'existait pas.

Jin sourit,la musique faisait toujours rage.

Jin:On a pas idée de mettre cette musique aussi forte,peut etre est-ce pour attirer les visiteurs.

Jin déglutit,la chanson disait"Love me,love me"

Il entendit tout à coup un bruit qui provenait d'une pièce,

Jin supposa que cette pièce devrait etre la chambre.

Il prit son courage à deux mains et espionna derrière la porte.

Elle était entrouverte...

La musique à ce moment-là reprena de plus belle.

Jin eut des frissons.

En plus de la musique ultra chaude et stressante dans un endroit comme celui-ci,

il vit un homme à terre,faisant des pompes ?

L'homme n'était pas normal,il avait des ailes noires.

Et Jin vit qu'il avait aussi des cornes.

Il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de parler fort,quitte à se faire repérer:

C'est quoi ce bordel !?

Un ange des tenèbres !?

L'homme qui entendit Jin se retourna doucement.

Jin fut paralysé.

Les yeux de cet etre étaient brillants,plus que brillants.

Jin soupira.

Si.

C'était bel et bien une foret bizarre:

Pourquoi ? tu me ressembles ?

L'etre magique sourit et arretta soudainement ses exercices.

Il prit une serviette à coté de lui et s'essuya très sensuellement la sueur qu'il avait sur le front.

Jin fut ébloui,

il bavait presque rien quand regardant cette créature transpirante,il pensa malgré lui:

Sexy...

Devil Jin avança doucement vers Jin:

Que veux-tu étranger ?

Jin écarquilla les yeux,

le diable ange était si prés de lui.

Il pouvait sentir son odeur enivrante mélangée à sa transpiration.

Jin déglutit et réussit à parler:

Je me suis perdu,qui es-tu ?

Devil Jin mit sa serviette autour du cou de Jin:

Je suis toi...

je suis toi en meilleur.

Jin écarquilla les yeux à nouveau:

Tu me connais ?

Devil Jin se lécha les lèvres en regardant le corps de Jin de bas en haut:

Oui...Jin,veux-tu jouer avec moi ?

Jin eut soudainement un courant très chaud dans son pantalon et dans son échine,

cet etre parfait le dévorer des yeux.

Le japonais n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose que Devil l'entraina sur le lit à baldaquin.

La chanson répéta:

"Love me,love me,kiss me,kiss me"

Jin se sentit très mal à l'aise vut la situation:

Euh...tu ne veux pas arreter cette musique ?

Devil Jin se mit soudainement à cheval sur lui.

Jin failli bien avoir un arret cardiaque,il cria de surprise.

Devil Jin sourit:

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? cette musique te trouble ou...

Devil Jin lécha lentement les lèvres de Jin:

c'est moi...?

Jin haleta,

son coeur lui faisait tellement mal avec cette excitation.

Décidemment cette créature ne manquait pas d'air:

Qui es-tu pour me faire ça ?

Devil Jin banda les yeux de Jin avec sa serviette.

Jin protesta:

Non ! je veux te voir !

En descendant la serviette de ses yeux,il sentit à plein poumons l'odeur de Devil Jin,

plus que tout à l'heure.

Jin étouffa un cri d'extase.

Cela sentait si bon...

même sa sueur était délicieusement parfumée.

Devil Jin commença à caresser les abdos de Jin:

Appelle moi Devil Jin...

et c'est vraiment imprudent de te promener torse nu dans cette foret...

Jin eut le souffle coupé en sentant les mains du diable sur lui,

si près de son membre:

Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un tel endroit ici,

et un diable pervers dans cette foret.

Devil Jin ricana de son rire maniaque:

Tu m'amuses beaucoup Jin,

je te veux maintenant...je ne suis là que pour toi.

Jin regarda les lèvres du diable:

Tu m'attendais ?

Devil Jin se coucha doucement sur Jin:

Oui...

Es-tu pret ?

Jin sourit,

de toute façon,il était deja tombé pour lui alors pourquoi refuser ?

Il déglutit tout de meme de nervosité:

Tu vas me chevaucher ?

Devil Jin regarda sa position.

En effet,

il était de nouveau sur ses genoux.

Il sourit arrogamment:

Ne reve pas...

Devil Jin descendit brutalement à la gorge de Jin pour lui mordre le cou à pleine dents.

Jin hurla de douleur,

il n'avait pas remarquer qu'il avait des crocs.

Alors ce Devil Jin était un vampire ?

Il ferma les yeux et pensa très fort:

Je le savais...

c'était trop beau pour etre vrai,je vais mourir.

Devil Jin bu une grande quantité du sang de Jin.

Il cria de plaisir quand il en eut assez.

Jin vit Devil Jin sortir sa langue,

il cria en fermant les yeux:

Non je t'en supplie !

Ne me fais pas de mal !

Le diable resta silencieux un moment.

La musique était suffoquante maintenant.

Jin ouvrit les yeux,qu'est-ce qu'il attendait ?

Il vit Devil Jin qui lui souriait tendrement.

Devil Jin embrassa doucement ses lèvres:

N'aie pas peur de moi...

Jin écarquilla les yeux et commença à voir du sang qui s'échapper des lèvres du diable.

Devil Jin commença doucement à recracher le sang.

Il semblait qu'il commençait à s'étouffer avec ce qu'il a bu.

Jin devenu inquiet,il remarqua que le visage du Diable devenait encore plus blanc.

Il allait suffoquer,

Jin eut soudainement peur que le diable le laisse seul dans cette maison.

Il voulut lui caresser la joue pour l'apaiser mais à ce moment là,Devil Jin disparut...

Jin se réveilla de son reve les yeux grands ouverts.

Il se toucha la poitrine puis reçut un flash de Devil Jin ensanglanté et de grandes sueurs froides.

Il se leva difficilement et alla dans la salle de bain pour se passer de l'eau froide sur le visage.

Quand il eut finit de se rincer,

il vit en relevant la tete le reflet de ce diable Jin.

Jin failli tomber en arrière,

Il s'écria en se retenant au lavabo:

Nande !?

Jin plissa plusieurs fois des yeux.

L'image dans le mirroir lui souriait.

Le diable lui souriait derrière lui.

Jin se retourna tout à coup pour voir si il était derrière lui mais rien...

Il n'y avait que lui dans cette salle de bain.

Jin avança soudainement sa main pour toucher le reflet de Devil Jin,

Il prononça ces mots doucement pour lui:

Love me...

A ce moment là,

Devil Jin disparut une nouvelle fois comme dans son rêve.

Jin vaincu,

tomba à genoux,

Il se prit la tete dans les mains et revit momentanement le sourire tendre du diable,presque désolé de l'avoir laisser.

Le japonais se mordit les lèvres puis les toucha,se souvenant du baiser qu'il avait eu avec lui.

Il chuchota desespèrement pour lui même:

En fin de compte je suis seul...

je n'ai personne.

Fin ! et oui ce n'était qu'une illusion ! bref encore un conte démodé...mais Dev est trop adorable dans cette fic.

Et ne t'inquiète pas Jin !

Devil Jin est avec toi quelque part.


End file.
